A vehicle door lock device that can switch between a state (a locked state) in which a door is closed and locked and a state (an unlocked state) in which the door in the locked state is unlocked to be capable of being open is conventionally known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of a vehicle door lock device including a latch mechanism that engages with or disengages from a striker on a vehicle body when a door on the vehicle is open or closed, and a lock mechanism that is capable of switching between a locked state in which an engagement state of the latch mechanism and the striker (a state in which the door is closed) is locked, and an unlocked state in which the locked state is released.
An active lever that is capable of turning to a lock position corresponding to the locked state and an unlock position corresponding to the unlocked state according to an operation of a door lock knob, a key cylinder, a wireless key, or the like, and a motor that is a turning drive source of the active lever, and a detection switch for detecting a turning position (the lock position or the unlock position) of the active lever are provided in a housing of the vehicle door lock device described in Patent Literature 1. In the vehicle door lock device having the configuration described above, internal wires for electrically connecting external devices such as a power source (an in-vehicle power source) and an electronic control unit mounted on the vehicle to the motor and the detection switch described above are required. The internal wires are generally assembled, for example, by insert molding of a conduction plate, which is formed by punching of a sheet metal, into a resin and are provided near the motor and the detection switch in the housing.